Resurrected
by FanOfAction
Summary: Inu and Sess's papa get's resurrected! Some bonding between Sess/Rin, Sess/Inu, Sess/sessfather, and maybe some SessFather/Rin... A twist in this one...Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrected **

**Btw, this story is placed after Bakusaiga, so there are some spoilers. If you have never heard or seen something like "Bakusaiga", don't read. You have been warned ^^  
**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha...

Chapter 1: 

It was past midnight. The night sounds surrounded the man with pitch black hair who walked calmly through the dark forest. The evil around him was like an impenetrable shield.

He came across a hut in a clearing.

_"Ah...this must be it," _the man thought, smirking. He walked smoothly over the clumps of dead plants and grass that surrounded the beat-up hut.

"Who dares to come to my house?" A raspy voice called out.

"They call me Naraku," the man said in a dark, deep, and ominous voice. "I require your assistance, Ursula."

"Oh...?" Ursula staggered out of the rotting hut on a gnarly cane. "And who needs to be brought back from the dead?"

Naraku smirked. "InuTaisho, the Great Dog Demon Lord."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A loud slap rang through the air.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo only sighed as Miroku lay on the ground with a foolish grin on his face, as well as a red hand print. A really pissed off Sango was standing over him, her eyebrows twitching furiously.

"It was worth it," Miroku giggled stupidly, earning him a bop on the head with the tip of Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their business. Kagome was studying her math text book while Shippo was busily sucking on lollipops from Kagome's time. Sango preoccupied herself by polishing her Hiraikotsu, and Kirara was curled up in a little ball, sleeping.

Their camp was on top of a semi-high hill, and they had a fairly good view of the forest behind them, as well as a village of in the distance, and a field to their right. A steady fire was going and everyone was gathered around it.

"Eh...?" Kagome said suddenly. A strange feeling had washed over her like a blanket.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, looking up from her boomerang.

"Mm...it's nothing," Kagome said quickly. "It's just...I felt this...strange aura...it was very powerful..."

"I think I sensed it too," Miroku said. "It emitted a very intense power."

Kagome nodded, agreeing. "But it's gone now," she added.

"Well, there's no use worrying about it," Sango tried to reassure her troubled friends. "If you feel it again, tell us, and we could go check it out...maybe."

Kagome nodded again, and receded into her sleeping bag. Miroku tried to grope Sango's rear again, but the daggers that were shot from her eyes made his hand stop in mid-movement.

"Curse this cursed hand," Miroku said, feigning annoyance and surprise at his hand.

"It's your personality that's cursed," Sango muttered. (Yeah, I know that was taken from the episodes).

Inuyasha made himself comfortable against the base of a tree, sitting with his legs crossed. He took a deep breath and started to fall asleep. All of a sudden, an eruption of a powerful aura filled his senses, and his eyes snapped open.

"Was it just me, or..." Inuyasha began.

"Nope." Sango said, her eyes nearly as wide as Jaken's. "I felt that. Everyone definitely felt that."

Kagome shivered. "Yep, there it was again."

Miroku stepped forward. "All who vote to check it out say "Aye".

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The group found themselves walking through the dark woods, following the aura.

"You know..." Kagome was interrupted by a yawn. "Maybe we should've waited till morning...I'm so tired..."

"Well, the aura would just keep us awake anyways," Sango explained, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Kagome sighed. Personally, she thought it was crazy to walk in the woods at night, looking for the source of an incredibly powerful aura.

"It's getting closer," Inuyasha said firmly, silently saying that they weren't going to turn back now. Kagome rolled her eyes, but kept going without an argument.

"Hey, what's that?" Shippo said, pointing to a light piercing through the dense trees.

"Whatever is is, I think it's what's the aura is emitting from," Miroku said as-a-matter-of-factly. The group nodded in agreement. They stumbled through a couple of bushes and ducked under some branches to try to reach the light.

"I sense Naraku!" Inuyasha scowled. Everyone tensed up. "I can't believe I didn't sense him earlier," Inuyasha continued. "This powerful aura must have been covering up his scent..."

Their group of misfits stumbled upon a clearing. Everyone gasped simultaneously.

In the middle of the clearing stood Naraku, a smirk pasted over his face. "I've been waiting for you," he said smoothly. Tentacles shot out and grabbed Kagome.

"Eek...!" she screamed as she was yanked towards Naraku in a beeline.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"If you want her back...you will come to my castle," Naraku said, turning into a tornado, about to fly away. "I think you will find a...nice...surprise waiting for you..." his deep chuckle reverberated through the woods, creating scowls on all faces.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Inuyasha bellowed. "Let's GO!"

With Miroku and Sango on Kirara and Shippo perched on Inuyasha's shoulder, they leaped into the dark forest, only concentrating on following that despicable black and purple tornado flying over their heads. They had to rescue Kagome.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smirked. 'Naraku's scent is close. That lowly half-breed will fall by my hands.' Then Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a small scowl as he caught Inuyasha's scent as well as his group of misfits. Honestly, why does his bastard brother have to turn up every time?

"Is something bothering you my lord?" an innocent voice came. Rin had seen his small scowl.

"Rin, stay here with Jaken and Ah-Un," Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"Yes my lord!" Rin said, carefree. Jaken grumbled something about always being stuck with Rin.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru shot through the trees near light speed. He wasn't going to let Naraku get away this time. Naraku was HIS prey.

He erupted through some trees only to run into Inuyasha.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha bellowed on cue. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mind your own business, half-breed," Sesshomaru said coolly. The two brothers leaped beside each other, Sesshomaru not saying a word and Inuyasha casting him frequent glares, causing Sesshomaru to return Inuyasha's with his own.

"I hope they don't start arguing and fighting again," Sango muttered.

"Yeah..." Miroku sighed.

"Let's hurry," Inuyasha said, trying to ignore Sesshomaru. They looked up and saw Naraku's wispy tornado start to drift further.

"I think it's obvious that Naraku's trying to lure us into some sort of trap," Miroku said.

"Yes," said Sango. "He captured Kagome to lure us, and he's even making sure that we follow him."

"THERE IT IS!" Shippo cried out. Looming right in front of them was a huge black castle. Naraku's castle.

"Time to die, Naraku," Inuyasha hissed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Well, there's the first chapter! Hope u enjoyed it! I have BIGGGGG plans for this story, and I mean, BIG! Keep an eye out for next chapters! I'll try to post it as soon as possible! **

**Luv, Sesshyfan123  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resurrected **

**Review please! ^^  
**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but sadly...I don't...

Chapter 2:

Kagome shivered in the darkness of her cell. The air was damp, cold, and moist, and chilled her to the bone. It wasn't the cold that chilled her to the bone, it was the ominous feeling in the castle. Kagome hugged her knees and tried to shrink back in the corner. Why had Naraku taken her? What for? The thing that really bothered her was the fact that Naraku had been able to kidnap her so easily. It wasn't like she was disappointed in Inuyasha or the others or anything for letting her be taken. It was just bugging her that Naraku could have the satisfaction of taking her so easily. He rarely tried to take her, if not, never at all. Kagome shivered again. Naraku was up to something, and when Naraku was up to something, it could never be good.

Kagome heard the door to the dungeons creak open. Her eyes snapped to the doorway instantly, her neck craning to see who was coming. The first thing she saw was the person's feet. They had on grayish black boots that looked exactly like...Sesshomaru's! But wait...they weren't EXACTLY like Sesshomaru's...these boots had a thick red design down the middle. Sesshomaru's boots were just one color, these were more elegant. 'Who's could they belong to?' Kagome thought to herself. Unless Sesshomaru changed his shoes...but that was highly unlikely...

"So you're the miko that Naraku was so interested in," a deep silky voice came.

The person revealed themselves completely.

Kagome gasped.

No way.

It couldn't be.

He was...

...supposed to be...

...dead...!

The tall man had smooth, white, almost silver hair that was held up in a ponytail. He had twin blue stripes of his cheeks that were slightly jagged. Instead of having just a fur pelt draped over one shoulder, he wore his pelt as more of a cloak, and it was visible on both shoulders. He had plates of armor on his shoulders with small spikes lining them. He wore white robes like Sesshomaru's, except his were more elegant and had a bit more color and his hands were slender and beautiful, and his claws long and sharp.

"In...Inu...Taisho!" Kagome sputtered, falling back against the wall.

"Indeed..." Inutaisho said smoothly, gazing with amusment at the freaked out Kagome. "What bothers you, child?"

"Eh..." Kagome gulped, trying with all her might to compose herself. "N-nothing..."

"If nothing was bothering you, you wouldn't be acting like this," Inutaisho mused.

"Well..." Kagome took a deep breath, trying not to be rude. "Aren't you...supposed to be...I dunno...d-dead...?"

"Yes, I am," Inutaisho said simply. "However, that...Naraku, I think was his name...brought be back to life."

Kagome gasped. "Did you say...Naraku?"

Inutaisho nodded.

Kagome's eyes were wide. If Naraku brought Inutaisho back to life...well, that couldn't be good. There was something very wrong going on.

"Inutai...sorry..._Lord _Inutaisho," Kagome corrected herself. "If you didn't know already, Naraku is a very evil and cruel being. The fact that he brought you back to life...means that...Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and everyone's life is in danger," Kagome said, choosing her words carefully. "You shouldn't trust Naraku. He's devious and has spent every minute of his life trying to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Kagome hoped Inutaisho would understand. She didn't want him to misunderstand and think that she was...bad or anything.

Inutaisho pondered Kagome's words. "If this Naraku is who you say he is...then he is my enemy."

Kagome smile slightly. "We need to find a way to get out of here. I travel with Inuyasha, and Naraku kidnapped me and brought me here. It's obvious that this is just a trap to lure Inuyasha and everyone else here. I don't know what Naraku has in plan for them, but whatever it is, it's ugly." Kagome scowled.

Inutaisho nodded in understanding. "Since you are an alliance of Inuyasha...I will lend you my assistance in defeating this Naraku."

Kagome felt reassured. Inutaisho was perhaps the most powerful demon to ever live. Naraku will have a hard time fighting him! It was always good to have Inutaisho on your side...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's gang burst through the doors of Naraku's castle.

"Kagome's scent is lingering here...she's close!" Inuyasha announced. He walked around sniffing the area until he found where Kagome's scent was the strongest. "Here!" he shouted, bounding into the hallway. Everyone followed close behind.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stiffened.

"What's wrong, bastard?" Inuyasha asked, sensing his brother tense like he had never tensed before.

Sesshomaru's eyes were slightly widened. He had caught the scent of...no...it can't be...can it? If it was...what the hell was he doing here? Sesshomaru felt all eyes land on him. "Nothing," he growled. 'Was that father's scent just now?'

Inuyasha reluctantly dropped the subject and kept going in the direction Kagome's scent was leading them.

"Well, well, well..." a deep voice chuckled. "What have we here? Come to rescue that mortal girl of yours, Inuyasha?" Naraku appeared about ten feet in front of them, a bluish and purplish barrier humming around him, his tentacles twitching and bending everywhere.

Inuyasha growled, yanking out Tetsaiga, and Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga.

"What did you do with Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why...I needed her to lure you here, of course!" Naraku laughed.

"You bastard. All you had to do was let us follow you and we would've! You didn't need to capture Kagome! Now where is she! Tell me now and you won't have your head rolling across the floor!"

"Oh? Impatient now, are we?" Naraku said cockily. "You will see Kagome...in time."

"Grr...you BASTARD!" Inuyasha bellowed, charging at Naraku.

He slammed his Tetsaiga onto Naraku's barrier. Naraku didn't flinch, but just watched, smirking as Inuyasha recklessly slammed his Tetsaiga like a meat cleaver onto his barrier. Finally Inuyasha stopped.

"Giving up already?" Naraku jeered.

"Not in a million years," Inuyasha growled. "I'm not done yet!" He raised his Tetsaiga, and it turned blood red. The barrier-breaking Red Tetsaiga.

Inuyasha slammed it down onto Naraku's barrier, growling in fury. He held his sword there for what seemed like five minutes, but still, Naraku's barrier didn't give in. "You...bastard..." Inuyasha hissed as he failed to break the barrier. He started to lift his sword up again to try again, but a white blur jumped in front of him and interfered.

"What the...!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping back. "Sesshomaru! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun, little brother," Sesshomaru said coldly, whipping out Bakusaiga. He swung the sword, and a thick blue and yellow electric beam shot out, slamming into the barrier. Naraku flinched as the barrier slammed into the walls. Bakusaiga's beam held strong, and by the time the smoke cleared, Naraku's barrier was gone.

"Heh...!" Inuyasha smirked. "My turn! ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Diamond shards shot out from Tetsaiga, embedding themselves in Naraku's body.

"Damn...you...!" Naraku sputtered, looking down at the jagged shards sticking out from his body.

"Not so confident NOW, are you?" Inuyasha scoffed. "WIND SCAR!" he released a golden attack at Naraku, this time being successful in blasting Naraku to pieces. The pieces floated in the air, but Naraku's voice still echoed throughout the room. "I'm going to retreat for now...good luck finding the girl...I think you'll find a nice surprise waiting for you..." Naraku's voice disappeared and the pieces of his body vanished.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily. But that chicken Naraku was already gone. Inuyasha growled. "Come on! We have to find Kagome!"

"You know..." Shippo said. "Something about that way Naraku said "surprise waiting for you", really creeps me out. I think that Naraku had us come here because he has something really bad in mind."

"Right," Sango said. "We have to be prepared for anything. You never know with Naraku."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ah...!" Kagome said suddenly, standing up. "Inuyasha's coming!"

Inutaisho looked at her curiously. "How do you know, girl?"

"Can't you just feel his aura?" Kagome said excitedly. "Well, I've been around him for a long time, so I can sort of...I don't know...'feel' him."

Inutaisho nodded, grinning slightly. This girl was special.

"Oh my god..." Kagome murmured softly.

"What is it?" Inutaisho cocked a brow.

"Sesshomaru's here too."

"Oh...? And why would that ice lord be here?" Inutaisho joked.

"Naraku is Sesshomaru's sworn enemy too. He's tried to kill Sesshomaru many times," Kagome explained.

"Ah...I see," Inutaisho leaned back from the place he was sitting. "They want to...rescue you?"

"Well, Inuyasha wants to rescue me, that I know. I think Sesshomaru's just here because he's trying to get rid of Naraku. When Naraku captured me, he probably let Inuyasha follow him easily, so Sesshomaru took advantage of that to come to his castle."

Kagome hugged her knees tighter. 'Please hurry, Inuyasha.'

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**If anyone thought this chapter was kind of hard to read, tell me. I will fix it. Cuz that's what awesome authors do ^^ jk. but i will fix it. Also, i'm trying my best to keep Inutaisho in character, so please bear with me. **

**and always...please review ^^ I can't tell u how much i luv hearing from u guys. **

**peace out **

**Sesshyfan123  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Resurrected**

Disclaimer: *Sniff Sniff* Why am I crying? Cuz I don't own Inuyasha. Now leave me alone

Chapter 3: 

Kagome felt Inuyasha's presence come closer and closer. She thanked her lucky stars that he was a dog; otherwise he wouldn't be able to catch her scent and find her.

"You seem more cheerful," Inutaisho noted.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha's coming. I can feel his presence approaching as we speak."

Just then, Inuyasha, his gang, and Sesshomaru burst through the door.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha froze. So did everyone else. Sesshomaru looked tense. His eyes were wider than Kagome had ever seen them before.

"Uh...what's wrong?" Kagome asked, her mind blank for a second. She thought that she did something wrong. Then suddenly, it dawned on her. Everyone was looking at Inutaisho. She had been with him for a while, so she was used to his presence.

"F-father...?" Sesshomaru managed to mumble out.

"I'm glad to see you're so happy to see me, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said, smirking.

"Old man..." Inuyasha gurgled, dazed with shock.

"Oh come on now. Don't tell me that's the best greeting you could give me," Inutaisho chuckled.

Sesshomaru managed to regain his composure, making sure he didn't accidentally look stupid by gawking at his father for an hour or so.

"What...are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, coming to his senses.

"Naraku brought me back to life," Inutaisho replied simply, ignoring the gasps coming from everyone except Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Do not worry. I will never be an ally with him. Anyone who seeks power for their own selfish reasons is my enemy."

Everyone seemed a little relieved, but still had a million questions floating in their heads.

"Never mind," Inuyasha said. "Let's just get Kagome out of that cell!" He pulled out Tetsaiga and destroyed the door to the cell within seconds. Kagome carefully stepped out, making sure not to get hit by the dangling pieces of metal that were barely attached to the frame.

"Now we hunt for Naraku," Inuyasha said with confidence.

"No need," came a voice from right behind them. Everyone whirled around to see Naraku, perfectly healed. "Inutaisho, destroy them."

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped at once. All except Sesshomaru and Inutaisho, of course.

"Don't order me around, Naraku," Inutaisho said dangerously. "That's the last thing you'll do."

"Oh really?" Naraku said, smirking. "So you've turned against me too, huh?"

Inutaisho didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out a sword with a pinkish orb on the handle. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha recognized the sword immediately...Sounga.

"You...have Sounga?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered.

"Yes, when I was brought back to life, my possessions were brought back to me as well. Of course, you and Sesshomaru still have the Tetsaiga and Tensaiga." Inutaisho turned back to Naraku, pointing Sounga at him.

"You're going to fight me, huh Inutaisho," Naraku sneered.

"It's _Lord _Inutaisho," Inutaisho snapped. He raised the Sounga high over his head, pointing it at the ceiling. "Dragon Twister." (I'm not exactly sure what type of attacks Sounga has, or its effects, so I'm just going to make it up). A giant tornado shot out, slamming into Naraku, breaking his barrier. However, unlike Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga beam, which only broke the barrier, the Dragon Twister kept going and slammed into Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened at how surprisingly powerful the attack was, and grunted as continued to pierce him. His body blew up into a bunch of pieces, his particles of flesh floating in the air. Only his head remained intact. His mouth was pulled into a scowl.

"Die," Inutaisho said, perfectly mimicking Sesshomaru. (Or maybe it was Sesshomaru that mimicked Inutaisho...)

Inutaisho released another gray tornado at Naraku, who gritted his teeth as the deluge thundered towards him. It slammed into his head, which didn't stay intact for long.

"Curse you..." Naraku gasped.

The smoke cleared and Naraku was no where to be found.

"Is he...dead...?" Shippo asked hopefully. Everyone knew it was too good to be true.

"He is not dead," Inutaisho said calmly. "I have injured him enough so that he has gone into...hiding. Thought I'm not sure where."

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha nodded. This was typical of Naraku.

Sesshomaru had stayed silent this whole time. He didn't want to admit it...but...when his father had died, he missed him...a LOT. Now that his father was alive again...he just...didn't know what to do. He had built ice over his heart or the past several centuries, and it was kind of too late for the ice to melt now. But his father was alive again...Sesshomaru didn't know how to feel.

Inutaisho looked over at Sesshomaru who had been observing him. He smirked when Sesshomaru looked away when he looked him in the eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, go back to what we always do, I guess," Miroku said. "Except...we have an extra person." He grinned at Inutaisho.

The group walked back out of the castle, and they were out in the woods again.

Inuyasha wrung his hands nervously. What was he going to say to his father? Truth be told, he was incredibly happy and awed that his father came back to life. Although he had no memories of his father, he was always glad to get the chance to know him.

Sesshomaru just glared at the ground. He tensed when he felt his father's gaze fall on him.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho mused.

Sesshomaru grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The group watched in amusement. Inutaisho was perhaps the only one who could tease Sesshomaru and live to tell the tale.

"You're awfully quiet, my son." Inutaisho continued. "Is this the way you greet your father? The father that has been dead for what, three centuries? Don't you miss me?" This brought a glare from Sesshomaru. Normally, this glare would've been a death glare, but for some strange reason it only made Inutaisho laugh. Sesshomaru tightened his glare.

"I will be taking my leave," he said coolly. He turned and with a blur of white, headed off away from the group and into the forest.

"Not so fast," Inutaisho said sharply. "I'm not done yet. I come back from the dead after centuries, and you walk away like it's nothing?"

Sesshomaru only stared back.

"If this is the way you're going to act, then I'll just get straight to business," Inutaisho said, glaring slightly.

"What business?" Sesshomaru nearly spat.

"I want my lands back."

Everyone's eyes widened...even Sesshomaru's. However, his shock expression turned into a scowl. "You mean MY lands."

Inutaisho smirked. "When I'M alive, they're rightfully MY lands."

"You died. I inherited the lands...and I don't intend to give them back, _father_," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well then...Sesshomaru, I have no choice," Inutaisho said, cocking his brow. "We'll have to do the demon duel."

"Demon duel?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "What are they talking about?" Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick at his neck. "Oww...Myoga?"

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga hopped up and down. "I knew I felt a strange feeling. I didn't know it would be Lord Inutaisho!"

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"If Lord Inutaisho wants to take the Western Lands back, then he'll have to take it from Lord Sesshomaru by force. They will have to duel, and the winner will rightfully own the lands."

"How do they...win...?" Kagome asked, dreading the answer.

Myoga grimaced. "Either the loser get's killed, or they give up. The problem is, I don't think Sesshomaru would give up."

"Why do you automatically assume that Sesshomaru is the one to give up?" Kagome asked.

Myoga sighed. "There is no way that Sesshomaru would beat Lord Inutaisho. In a demon duel, you are not allowed to use any weapons, like swords, or bows. You can only use your natural abilities. In this case, Lord Inutaisho is way more powerful."

"So there's no way Sesshomaru will win!" Kagome gasped.

"That's right."

Inutaisho smirked at Sesshomaru, who glared back. "You know you can't win, son," Inutaisho sneered

"I won't go down without a fight, father," Sesshomaru snarled.

They stood facing each other in a clearing. Sesshomaru raised a clawed hand, and Inutaisho followed suit.

"The battle has begun," Myoga said, his eyes pasted on what would become a very bloody and painful fight.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Ooooh...cliffhanger! suspense suspense suspense! please review! i haven't gotten any reviews yet =( anyways, i WILL update fast with the next chapter, cause i've been going over it in my mind for a looooonnnnnnngggggg time! bear with me! **

**luv, Sesshyfan123  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Resurrected **

**I realize that there is a story sort of similar to this one, because it also has a part where Sesshomaru battles Inutaisho. Don't worry, I didn't mean to copy it or anything. I wrote my story to show a different side of Inutaisho. He's not the jolly father everyone seems to think he is...at least in my story =P anyways enjoy  
**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha...sooooo wish I did though...=(

Chapter 4: 

Sesshomaru stood in his battle stance. He glared at the smirk his father was giving him. He knew that he probably wouldn't win, but there was no way he wasn't going to lose without putting up a fight. Although he might not be able to put up a decent fight, he wasn't going to give up.

"You know you can't win," Inutaisho said again.

"What makes you so sure of that, father?" Sesshomaru said coldly. He zipped towards Inutaisho, claws bared in front. Inutaisho avoided that claws that slashed down on him with ease. Sesshomaru turned in the direction his father had gone to avoid his attack, and lunged there. He slashed again, and like the first time, the attack was easily avoided.

"Was that aimed at me?" Inutaisho jeered. He used Sesshomaru's quote against him. Sesshomaru let out a small growl. He shot a poison whip out of his fingers and tried to land a hit on Inutaisho. Inutaisho batted the whip out of the air like it was an insect.

"Is that the best you can do? You can only generate one poison whip?" Inutaisho laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru paused for a moment.

"I'm saying you only have the power to create ONE poison whip," Inutaisho clarified. He raised his fingers in the air and they glowed green.

Then about thirty poison whips shot out.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and before he knew what was happening, he had five poison whips wrapped around on each ankle and wrist, holding him in place. Then Inutaisho raised his hand, moving the whips upward, carrying Sesshomaru with them so he was held aloft. Sesshomaru struggled to escape, but the whips were way too strong. The other ten poison whips that were floating around seemed to jerk when Inutaisho silently commanded them to move. The floating up higher and higher, and then shot straight at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to react before all ten of them plunged into his chest, breaking through the armor and shattering it to pieces. He let out a small gasp of pain. The whips started glowing green and Sesshomaru grimaced as poison started pumping into his body.

"My poison is far stronger than yours," Inutaisho said in a bored tone. "You can't beat me. Give up yet?"

"No...way," Sesshomaru gasped.

"Be that way then," Inutaisho shrugged. But he released his poison whips. They let of of Sesshomaru, and he landed on the ground on his feet, swaying a little. His vision started to swim because of the poison. 'Damn,' Sesshomaru thought, blinking in hope that his eyes would focus. He struggled not to put a hand where he had been pierced nearly a dozen times. He wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction.

He barely looked up in time to see his father zipping towards him. Sesshomaru leaped out of the way, feeling his father's claws rip the sleeve of his hakama, but missing the flesh. Sesshomaru took advantage of that and swiped at Inutaisho's face. Inutaisho was somewhat ready for that and moved out of the way. He was a bit late however, and earned himself a slash mark on the cheek. This was still nothing compared to Sesshomaru's wounds though.

Inutaisho feigned to the left and the shot to the right, catching Sesshomaru by surprise. Inutaisho slammed his claws into Sesshomaru's right shoulder, pinning him against a tree in the process. He took his right hand and raked his claws across Sesshomaru's gut.

Sesshomaru choked momentarily. He put his right hand up to the arm that was pinning him to a tree, and his left arm to the hand that was embedded in his stomach. Then he tried to pry his father's clawed hand out of his body.

"Although you have grown stronger...you are still very weak," Inutaisho said, smirking at his son's attempts.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. His father was provoking him. In a fit of fury, he received some renewed strength. Sesshomaru grunted and slowly but gradually forced his fathers hands off of him.

Inutaisho's eyes widened in surprise but went back to his cocky smirk.

Sesshomaru leaped out of his father's grasp, shooting into the forest at near light speed. Unfortunately, Inutaisho was way faster. He zipped up to his son at what seemed like light speed TO Sesshomaru.

"Too slow," Inutaisho said simply. Then he made a hard fist and punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru was sent flying against a tree, slamming into it with his back. He slid down from the bark, bent over a bit, but still on his feet.

Inutaisho wasn't stopping now, however.

He bolted towards Sesshomaru and landed a hit to Sesshomaru's lower lip, followed by a punch to the other side of the face. Sesshomaru barely had time to roll with the punches. He staggered back, blood flowing from his lip and a purplish bruise on his face. Stars danced at the edge of his vision. Before he could shake the stars away, Inutaisho came at him again, this time kicking him in the gut with his boot. The force sent him flying into the same tree again, and this time Sesshomaru landed in a kneeling position.

He stayed there gasping for breath for a couple seconds. Then he shakily looked up at the father that was towering above him.

"Now do you give up?"

Sesshomaru glared and put up a shaky hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. He struggled to stand up, wincing from the pain that was shooting through his stomach. "I will never give up," he said, glad that his voice didn't sound strained or shaky.

Inutaisho smirked at his sons persistence...he wasn't going to give Sesshomaru a chance to rest. He dashed at Sesshomaru again, his fists ready to meet their mark. Sesshomaru narrowly avoided the first couple punches, surprising Inutaisho thoroughly. However, all he had to do was put more speed into the attacks.

He punched at Sesshomaru with his right hand, predicted where he was going to go, then punched there with his left hand. His plan worked, and his left fist crashed into Sesshomaru's head. Blood started to stain his silver-white hair as Sesshomaru winced a little.

Inutaisho jabbed with his right fist, catching Sesshomaru right in the mouth, busting his lip again. Then he shot another hand forward and smacked Sesshomaru across the face. Then he hit Sesshomaru again with the other hand. It was okay to say that Sesshomaru was dazed. His father sent punch after punch at his face, and each punch added to the collection of stars dancing in his vision.

After some more punching, Inutaisho decided to leave punching a rest.

Sesshomaru grabbed a low branch on a tree for support. Blood ran freely from his mouth, and bruises covered his face. His torso was now completely stained with blood from getting impaled earlier on. His vision swam and he mind was spinning. Sesshomaru blinked a couple times, trying to regain focus. 'Damn it all...' Sesshomaru thought dizzily. 'Father's punches hurt like hell..."

Inutaisho plunged a hand through Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he gagged, blood spurting out of his mouth. Inutaisho pulled his bloody hand out, and Sesshomaru fell to his knees on the ground, gasping.

"I will tell you once more to give up," Inutaisho said. This time more firmly.

"And...I will tell...you...one more time...that I...will NOT give up," Sesshomaru said weakly.

"Then I will have no choice but to use the finishing move on you," Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open wide. When he was little, he had seen his father use this attack on his enemies. He never thought he would ever be on the receiving end one day.

But he wasn't going to back down now.

Inutaisho stepped back behind Sesshomaru. He put his hands up, palms facing the front. He closed his eyes, and summoned up all his demonic energy in his palms. His hands started glowing a bluish white. They grew brighter and brighter, so bright that Sesshomaru could see the light even with his back turned. Then Inutaisho pulled his hands back...and pushed them forward.

When he pushed them forward, a huge bright beam shot out of his palms, threatening to push him back.

The beam slammed into Sesshomaru, and he felt as if a billion lightning bolts were coursing through his body. The pain didn't stop either. The beam blasted him high in the air, pushing against his back, burning it with everything it had, and sending bolts of pain pounding through his body. Sesshomaru couldn't stop a cry of pain coming out of his mouth. His eyes were wide with shock.

Then the beam disappeared. Sesshomaru had nothing left to do but plummet back onto the earth. He fell, the wind blowing through his now tattered and bloody clothes. He expected to slam onto the hard ground, but instead, he saw a blur of red. Arms gripped his body, and he was _gently _placed onto the ground on his stomach. He looked up feverishly and saw a blurry image of...

"I-In...Inu...ya...sha...?" Sesshomaru asked, not even sure if he was seeing correctly.

"Yeah bastard, it's me," Inuyasha said gruffly. He was trying to pump as much indifference in his voice as possible, but it was obvious that he was worried.

'Almost forgot they were there...' Sesshomaru thought vaguely. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myoga, and Inuyasha had been watching this whole time.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga squealed. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to interfere with demon duels!"

"Shut up, flea!" Inuyasha barked. He looked down at Sesshomaru. The back on Sesshomaru's shirt was pretty much completely burned off, showing his bloody and bruised bare back. The sleeves were in tatters, and his kimono was barely hanging onto his body. Inuyasha saw gaping holes in his brother's chest and stomach.

Then Inuyasha noticed Inutaisho staring at him.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked, annoyed but curious.

Inuyasha stood up in front of Sesshomaru. "Please don't kill him!" Everyone gasped at this, including Sesshomaru and Inutaisho.

"Why do you say that?" Inutaisho inquired.

"You're not really going to kill your own son, ARE YOU?" Inuyasha growled. "Just leave it be that he lost, and you can HAVE the Western Lands. Just...don't kill Sesshomaru."

"Inu...ya...sha..." Sesshomaru gasped. "What...what are you..."

"Shut up bastard," Inuyasha snapped.

Inutaisho closed his eyes, and opened them slowly. "I will not kill him," he said calmly. "That was never my intention from the start. We will leave it here that Sesshomaru lost."

Sesshomaru let out a snarl at this. "No..." he murmured. "It...it's...not...over...yet."

"What are you doing, idiot?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru moved his hands in front of him, shakily propping himself up with his elbows. He struggled to move into a kneeling position, and put his hand on the base of a tree for support. Then he stood up, although he didn't stand straight.

"Sesshomaru, what're you...!" Inuyasha began. A glare from Sesshomaru shut him up.

Sesshomaru started walking towards his father, claws bared in front. He didn't know what he was thinking. Maybe he was trying to preserve whatever pride he had left. He walked as pridefully as he could, which was hard because he was limping and staggering everywhere, blood gushing profusely. He even tried to paste a smirk over his face.

"What do you think you're doing, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked, amused.

"I...w-won't...l-lose..." Sesshomaru gasped. Then he fell forward onto the ground, unconscious.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo gasped. Miroku started wide eyed. Inuyasha mumbled "idiot." Myoga just sighed, knowing this would happen.

Inutaisho closed his eyes and did a little "humph..." and opened his eyes again.

"I win..." he declared.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Ohh dear...poor poor poor poor Sesshomaru. Inutaisho's lord of the west now! But that's not all...more stuff revealed in the next chapters! **

**luv, Sesshyfan123  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Resurrected**

**Apparently, a LOT of people love seeing Sesshomaru get beat up...sooooooo...(mwahahahahaaaa...)**

**Oh yeah, and the reason why I chose Inu and Sesshy's father's name as "Inutaisho" is because...well...a lot of other people use that name...sooooo yea.  
**

Disclaimer: Like I've stated many times before I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 5: 

Sesshomaru lay at the bottom of the black pit of unconsciousness. Although he was a prideful demon who didn't want people to see him unconscious for a long time...he had to admit...he liked staying in the blackness. It was peaceful, and he didn't feel any pain. Once in a while, he would see some light in the darkness, but he would just push it away and slip back into a deep sleep. It was getting harder and harder to push away the light as time passed, and eventually, Sesshomaru stirred. Immediately, the pain crashed onto him like an anvil, and he groaned. Sesshomaru waited a few minutes for the pain to ebb away, and then started shifting slightly, trying to get the feel of his surroundings. He felt some soft blankets under him, and realized he was lying on a bedding. He was shirtless, but felt the bandages covering most of his upper body. He also felt some bandages on his head and face. He shifted again, and bolts of pain shot through his body. However, this was nothing compared to the pain that shot through his back. That was where his father had dealt the final blow.

Sesshomaru forced his eyes open and struggled to focus his vision. It was blurry for a good five minutes, but then slowly and gradually focused. He saw someone with white hair, red robes, and dog ears peering down at him. Inuyasha.

"You're finally awake, huh?" Inuyasha snorted.

'Oh great...' Sesshomaru inwardly growled. 'The last person I want to see is Inuyasha...'

"Leave, half-breed," Sesshomaru rasped.

"Oi, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha kneeled down next to him. "You're lucky that Kagome had the heart to take care of you. We could've just left you lying there in the forest, but NO. Kagome gave me that "sit" look, so I had no other choice. You should be grateful."

"Hmph. I require no help from mere mortals," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Oh is THAT was you think of us?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "MERE MORTALS who save you life, that is!"

Sesshomaru didn't have the strength to retort, so he just glared at Inuyasha.

Just then, Kagome came running towards them. She was carrying her first aid kit with her, along with a bucket of water and a rag.

"Sesshomaru," she said, taking a seat next to him. "I need to change your bandages, so Inuyasha is going to help you sit up."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. 'What?' he thought. There was no way he was going to let Inuyasha help him sit up. Heck, he wasn't going to even try to sit up at all. He wasn't going to accept help from humans!

"Sesshomaru, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Kagome gave him an evil look. "Just cooperate and let us help you. But it's your choice."

"I'm not going to let some mere mortals and a half-breed assist me."

Kagome sighed, knowing this would happen. "Inuyasha," she called out. Inuyasha nodded and smirked the most evil smirk ever smirked before.

This scared Sesshomaru. For some strange reason, he knew that Kagome and Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't accept their help. Whatever they were up to, it was going to cause him a lot of...

Inuyasha jumped forward and grabbed Sesshomaru's bare shoulders. Then with all his might he quickly and forcefully yanked him up to a sitting position.

Sesshomaru didn't even have enough time to prepare for what just happened. The pain he was already feeling tripled and his eyes widened as he gasped in pain. Then he drew uncontrollable shuddering breaths. He would've fallen back onto the bedding, but Inuyasha propped him up in the sitting position. The room spun and Sesshomaru was only half-conscious.

"I know that hurt Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed. "But if you cooperated, this wouldn't have had to happen."

"Shut...up...girl..." Sesshomaru panted.

Kagome ignored him and got to work with peeling off the old bandages and cleaning his wounds. Then she replaced the bandages with fresh ones.

After she finished with his bandages, Kagome went over to a pot that was sitting over a fire. Sesshomaru noticed a putrid smell coming from it. Kagome dipped a metal spoon into the pot and pulled it out. A couple of yellowish-orange droplets fell from the spoon. Then she crawled back over to where Sesshomaru was propped up.

"Open up!" she ordered.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, but he quickly changed his expression back into a glare. "I don't need human medicine," he snarled, trying to scare her. Kagome just sighed.

"You know, Sesshomaru..." she said in a semi-evil voice. "Inuyasha can just force your mouth open. In the condition that you're in, you will be powerless to stop him. Are you going to let yourself be embarrassed by having a "half-demon" be forcing your mouth open? The great lord Sesshomaru of the western lands? Your "pride" would be wounded, would it not?"

Sesshomaru was in shock at what Kagome just said, although he didn't show it on his face. 'Damn, this miko plays dirty...' he growled to himself.

"So...open up," Kagome ordered once again.

Sesshomaru reluctantly willed his mouth to open slightly. Kagome crawled closer and held the back of his head in her hands. Sesshomaru flinched, but remained still. Using her hand, Kagome tipped his head back slightly. Then she poured the putrid-smelling medicine into Sesshomaru's open mouth.

The medicine tasted more horrible than it smelled. It took everything he had to prevent himself from spitting it back out. Sesshomaru choked down the remedy. It burned his throat and nostrils. When he managed to swallow everything on the spoon, he felt like throwing up. And that was saying something.

"There!" Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru. "Good boy!"

Sesshomaru growled at her, but he was stopped in the middle of his growl when Inuyasha roughly lay him back down, making him wince. Kagome grinned wider as Sesshomaru shot her death glares. "Wench," he muttered. There was a sudden gust of wind, and Sesshomaru caught his father's scent. He stiffened. He really didn't want to face his father after the embarrassing beating his father had recently given him. His father's scent came closer and closer. 'Great,' Sesshomaru seethed. What was his father going to say? Was he going to belittle him? Lecture him? What? Sesshomaru didn't know whether to pretend to sleep or not.

"Sesshomaru," a deep, silky, and unfortunately familiar voice filled his ears. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to face Inutaisho.

"Father," Sesshomaru acknowledged.

Much to Sesshomaru's despair, his father walked forwards and placed a seat next to his bedding. Sesshomaru noticed that the monk, the demon slayer, Myoga, and Inuyasha and Kagome were all watching him and his father closely.

Inutaisho cleared his throat before speaking. "You know Sesshomaru, you should've just given up in the beginning, or..."

"Are we just going to talk about how I won't give up?" Sesshomaru snapped. "I do not regret not giving up, _father. _That's that."

Anger flashed across Inutaisho's eyes for a moment at the sign of disrespect from his son. "I'm just saying, Sesshomaru. If you had given up earlier, it would've saved you a lot of pain and agony."

"Who says I'm in pain or agony?" Sesshomaru smirked. "I'm just fine, father."

Inutaisho resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If you're "fine", _son, _then why don't you get up? It wouldn't hurt for us to do some training for a little bit." He smirked evilly. Kagome and Sango exchanged worried looks.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened slightly. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he sighed. Well, there was no turning back now.

He slowly pushed himself up with his elbows, wincing at the bolts of pain that shot through his body.

Inutaisho leaned back against a tree and watched his son smugly.

Sesshomaru managed to get up in a sitting position with his knees pulled up. He was shaking slightly with pain and weakness. Sesshomaru pushed his legs under him and struggled to stand up, every muscle in his body disagreeing with his every move. He was standing, if it even COUNTED as standing. Sesshomaru wasn't standing up straight and was slightly staggering with one hand clutching his abdomen and one hand against a tree, trying to support himself. He was panting lightly, sweat forming on his brow. It was amazing how much strength it took to stand up.

"Well then, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said calmly, standing up from the tree. "Since you look very healthy, let's get going. We'll go a bit over there, past those trees. You and I can spar for a little bit, just for practice."

"I'm worried about him," Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "I know Inutaisho doesn't mean any harm to Sesshomaru, but this might be going a bit too far..."

Inutaisho smoothly walked toward an even patch of grass. Sesshomaru struggled behind, using trees as support. The two inu youkai stood facing each other, one standing up straight and strong, and one slightly bent over, barely standing.

"Now," Inutaisho smiled. "We're just going to have a go at each other; fists only. No swords, claws, poison, or anything like that. Just fists."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Bring it on, father."

'What the hell am I getting myself into...?' Sesshomaru thought again.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

About thirty minutes passed.

Everyone at the camp looked up at the sound of someone coming through the trees. Kagome and Sango looked the most worried. Inuyasha just smirked. Shippo looked wide-eyed.

Inutaisho didn't have a single scratch on him, but as for Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru staggered and fell to his knees. He was panting heavily, once in a while coughing up a little blood. He had a new set of bruises on his face, and the bandages on his stomach were pinkish red...he had re-opened some wounds.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "YOU **JERK!**" She screamed at Inutaisho. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM? ARGGHHHH YOU **IDIOT!**"

Everyone stared at her in shock, even Inutaisho. But then anger erupted from his amber eyes. "Explain yourself, girl!"

Kagome clenched her fists. "You KNOW that he's NOT okay! Sesshomaru's just being himself; he'll never admit that he's hurting from his injuries. He's LIKE that!" Kagome ignored the glare from Sesshomaru. "You know that he's really hurt, and yet you STILL make him GET UP and FIGHT? Are you out of your MIND? What kind of father ARE you? I can't believe you can be such and idiot...!"

"ENOUGH!" Inutaisho roared. "It is Sesshomaru's own fault that he has gotten himself more injured than he was before. He insisted he was fine." Inutaisho shrugged. "So I assumed he was fine."

"OH YOU IDIOT...!" Kagome started screaming.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru huffed. He was somewhat glad that someone was sticking up for him, but he wasn't going to stoop any lower. "I don't need your help, miko," Sesshomaru struggled to speak.

Kagome shot her angry look at Sesshomaru. "And as for YOU!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

"YOU'RE an idiot as well! YOU and your STUPID PRIDE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE HURT?" Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay, let's just forget this for now, and get you cleaned up."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Now I KNOW I should've described Sesshy's little session with Inutaisho, but I really didn't feel like typing another "beat up Sesshomaru" section, so I just skipped it. I hope you people aren't TOO mad at me...**

**And yeah yeah yeah, I know, both Sesshy and Inutaisho were kinda jerks in this chapter =P  
**

**Anyways, I'll try to update as quickly as possible! **

**Luv always, Sesshyfan123  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Resurrected**

**Fun with some rubbing alcohol in this chapter...^.^  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6:

Sesshomaru barely felt it when Kagome peeled off his bandages and applied some medicine on it. The ointment was yellowish and smelled horrible. On top of that, it made his body ache terribly. Sesshomaru felt sick and weak, and the medicine that Kagome shoved down his throat didn't seem to help at all. He was dizzy and barely conscious, and once in a while, a cough would shake his body.

Inutaisho sat on a low branch of a tree, watching the miko care for his son. Sango was sitting on the ground under him.

"You knew Sesshomaru was hurt," Sango said calmly, determined not to explode like Kagome did. "Yet you still made him get up and fight you...how do you explain that?"

"Sesshomaru was being stubborn," Inutaisho shrugged. "I just wanted to see what he would do when asked to fight while injured."

Sango sighed. She would never understand this demon. "You do realize that you just made his condition worse," she said.

"If he didn't want to worsen his condition, then he should just loosen up and admit weakness."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sango rolled her eyes. "He can't just change how he is. Sesshomaru would never do that, ever. You just kind of have to predict what he is going to say. You know he has a big ego. It may be annoying sometimes, but it's just him. Besides, you shouldn't really let people know your weaknesses."

"He's reckless. He still forced himself up and attempted to fight me. That is his fault," Inutaisho said indifferently.

Sango took a deep breath, trying not to get angry. "Look. I don't want to be rude or anything, but you went too far. You should've just explained to him that it's good not to always be a block of ice, although he probably wouldn't have listened. Still, you didn't have to do that to him."

"Listen girl," Inutaisho closed his eyes. "Don't tell me how to treat my son. I'll do whatever I want to him whenever I want. You can't stop me."

Sango's eyes widened at the new lord of the west's words. 'How could he be so cruel?' Sango thought. 'What a jerk!'

**OoOoOoOoOo**

'Hm...' Kagome thought. 'I need to find something to clean Sesshomaru's wounds...' she dug deeper into her bag. 'Darn it!' she thought. 'I don't have anything besides rubbing alcohol!' she dumped out the contents of her backpack. 'Oh well...I guess rubbing alcohol will just have to do...'

Kagome picked up the bottle of rubbing alcohol and popped open the lid. She rinsed a rag with water, wrung it, and then made it damp with rubbing alcohol. Then she crawled over to where Sesshomaru lay. He perked up when he sensed her coming.

'This can't be good,' Sesshomaru briefly thought. Whenever Kagome came it was either to shove nasty medicine down his throat or to aggravate his wounds with weird remedies from her time that seemed to do all but ease his pain.

Kagome sat down helped Sesshomaru sit up. She then raised the rubbing alcohol-soaked rag to Sesshomaru's chest.

'Wha...what is this...?" Sesshomaru thought. The smell coming off of the rag was...strong...too strong. Not to mention that whatever chemical that was on the rag made his wounds sting like crazy. Sesshomaru hissed quietly. It was almost hard to bear.

Kagome raised the rag higher to reach a scratch on his throat. Sesshomaru winced as the alcohol burned his skin. The smell became stronger and stronger.

'Is she trying to kill me?' Sesshomaru was getting lightheaded and dizzy from the smell.

Kagome moved the rag up to clean the bruises on his cheeks. Sesshomaru got a good whiff of the smell. It was too much. The smell set his throat and nostrils on fire, and having an incredibly keen nose just made it worse. He felt even more lightheaded and dizzy. He sucked in his breath, only to catch another HUGE whiff of the smell of rubbing alcohol.

Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes and fell back onto the bedding, unconscious.

"Huh...?" Kagome gasped. 'He...just passed out...ah, I see. Rubbing alcohol pretty burns. Who knew he was hurting that much? Oh well. I'll just hurry and finish cleaning him up."

About fifteen minutes passed. Kagome had finished bandaging the unconscious Sesshomaru up when Inuyasha strolled into the clearing.

"Uhhhggghhhh..." Inuyasha moaned. "What the hell is that smell?" he fell over.

Kagome just stared. 'W...What? What happened to him?

Then realization struck her like a bullet. "Aha! It's the smell of the rubbing alcohol!" Kagome fell over laughing.

Sango, Inutaisho, and Miroku looked over to where their friend was laughing her head off.

"Kagome...you okay?" Sango called.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," Kagome wiped her eyes. "It's just...I used rubbing alcohol, something from my era, and apparently, the smell was too strong for dogs to handle. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru passed out."

Inutaisho's eyes widened. Miroku and Sango chuckled.

"I feel sorry for Sesshomaru," Sango giggled. "He has a ridiculously keen nose."

Kagome lay Inuyasha beside Sesshomaru and plopped a wet rag on both of their heads. 'Maybe this will help.'

Kagome started to wring out the rag that was soaked with rubbing alcohol into a bucket. Just then, Shippo and Kilala and barging in.

"Whoa whoa whoa guys! Don't..." Kagome waved her hands warningly.

"Hey Kagome...!" Shippo began. "Ughh...wh-what's that...smell..." Shippo's eyes seemed to spin as he collapsed on the ground. Kilala meowed and curled up into a ball, asleep.

Kagome sighed. "I TRIED to warn them..."

Soon, Shippo was laid down next to Inuyasha, and Kilala was asleep by Shippo.

"For once, I'm glad I don't have a keen nose," Sango observed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**I know this chapter was utterly pointless, but I couldn't help but write it. The next chapter will get on with the story. **

**Hmm...I just had a thought...how about we use rubbing alcohol against Inutaisho? LOL **

**luv, Sesshyfan123  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Resurrected **

**By the way, I'm going on vacation, so don't expect an update in a week or less...  
**

Disclaimer: I already told u people fifty-million times...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I only own this story...^ ^

Chapter 7:

Everyone had nearly forgot about Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's vassals. Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha and the others to go look for them. Of course, Inuyasha had complained, saying that Rin and the others would be fine on their own, and that Sesshomaru could just go back to them when he was well enough. It was then that Kagome gave Inuyasha the S-I-T look, and without a second thought, the hanyou and rushed after Rin.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha flew through the trees, fuming about how Kagome could easily get him to do stuff.

'I mean REALLY!" he thought angrily. 'What could happen to Sesshomaru's companions? The dragon and imp could take care of the girl Sesshomaru seems to care so much about...' he pushed himself off from a branch, earning distance as well as extra speed. 'What does Sesshomaru see in the girl anyways? She's probably really annoying to have to look after...well, I guess the same could be said for Shippo. Besides, Sesshomaru HATES humans! Heck, he makes fun of ME for being HALF human...so why is he keeping a human with him?'

Inuyasha leaped by some more trees, trying to catch the scent of the human girl. He went back to the place where Sesshomaru and Inutaisho had battled, because Rin was bound to be nearby. He went to the place where he and Sesshomaru had met when they were charging towards Naraku's castle. Inuyasha hoped that Rin had stayed put so she wouldn't be so hard to find. He inhaled deeply, and Rin's faint scent floated towards him.

Inuyasha followed her scent, but it was so faint it seemed to disappear and reappear. 'Damn,' Inuyasha inwardly cursed. 'How hard could that brat be to find?'

Gradually, Rin's scent began to get stronger and stronger, and soon, Inuyasha knew exactly where she was. He burst through a couple of branches and a bush, and ended up in a clearing. Jaken was pacing around, Ah-Un was sleeping, and Rin was busy drawing with some..."crayons" that Kagome had given her. She looked up at the sound of Inuyasha unceremoniously tripping into the clearing.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha," Rin said happily. Then she turned back to her coloring. "Would you by any chance have any idea where lord Sesshomaru is?" she asked.

"Yes, brat," Inuyasha said gruffly. "He's with us."

"He's with you?" Rin asked, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, he is. Why?"

"Oh nothing," Rin shrugged. "It's just that normally he would come look for me by himself." Then a look of horror crossed her face. "This means that...Lord Sesshomaru is...hurt, right?" she gasped.

"You catch on fast, kid," Inuyasha said with indifference. "Now if you want to see your LORD, then come with me."

Without another word, Rin swept up her crayons and paper in on hand and clambered onto Inuyasha's back.

"Wait, Rin...!" Jaken cried. "Wait for me Inuyasha!" Jaken ran up to Ah-Un and leaped onto Ah-Un's back. They took off and caught up to Inuyasha.

Rin held onto Inuyasha tightly. "Is lord Sesshomaru alright?" she asked worriedly.

"No...but he WILL be. In a week or so."

Rin nodded. "How did he get hurt?"

"Apparently, Naraku opened up his barrier on purpose to lure us into the castle," Inuyasha started explaining. "As it turns out, he had resurrected our father, Inutaisho. Inutaisho defeated Naraku, and being the coward that he is, Naraku went into hiding for who knows how long. Meanwhile, Inutaisho wanted the Western lands from Sesshomaru. He claimed that if he was alive, then the West belonged to him. Sesshomaru absolutely refused to hand over the lands, so in order to fix that problem, the two decided to fight for it. Myoga predicted that Inutaisho would win...and he was indeed correct."

Rin gasped. "So...Lord Sesshomaru...LOST?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. Then he smirked. "What, is it so surprising that he loses once in a while?"

Rin nodded. "It's impossible for Lord Sesshomaru to lose!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, apparently, it isn't! Sorry brat. The lord that you so totally worship is now reduced to a beat up, bedridden heap on the ground!"

Rin gasped. Then she peered up at Inuyasha. "You don't sound like you care..."

"Why should I care about what happens to that bastard?"

Rin sighed. "I didn't know Lord Sesshomaru could lose to anything!"

Inuyasha softened. "You know...not everyone can always win. I'll admit it...Sesshomaru's pretty powerful. And whoever beats him has to be REALLY powerful. Our father just so happens to be...REALLY powerful." Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "Boy, he really made Sesshomaru look like a puppy on the battlefield."

Rin nodded. "I just hope that Lord Sesshomaru will be alright. He WILL be...right Inuyasha?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha replied firmly. "You should see him now. He's already trying to get up! When he woke up, the bastard insisted he was fine when he was obviously not, and our father punished him by making him get up and fight him! Can you believe that?"

Rin gasped. "That's mean! How did Lord Sesshomaru do?"

"The bastard basically re-opened his wounds and passed out, that's what."

Inuyasha arrived at the camp, along with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Kagome brought her face up from her text book and greeted them.

"Hey guys! Glad you found them Inuyasha."

"Hrrmmfff..." Inuyasha replied.

"Hello, Rin," Kagome said, smiling cheerfully. Seeing Rin's sad expression, she kneeled down and asked the girl what was wrong.

"I want to see Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said softly.

"Of course," Kagome smiled. She led Rin through the camp and to the shady tree where Sesshomaru was lying under. Rin noticed a man who resembled Sesshomaru, but looked much older and more elegant and powerful. 'Must be his father,' Rin concluded.

Rin crawled up to Sesshomaru's bedding. He was asleep; his normally pale face was slightly flushed with fever, and he had many bandages covering his upper body. Rin crawled closer and touched her lord's calloused hand. He flinched at her touch, but then relaxed after inhaling in her scent. She made him feel better, emotionally at least.

"L...Lord Sesshomaru...?" Rin said softly. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened, revealing beautiful amber orbs.

"...Rin..." he whispered, straining to keep his eyes open.

"How are you my lord?" Rin asked.

"I...will be fine," Sesshomaru said. With that, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and drifted off into a deep healing sleep.

Rin squeezed his hand once and let go of it. Then she lay down next to him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Whew! Done with yet another chapter! I have an idea of where this story is gonna go, but it's just hard to GET there, if ya know what i mean...  
**

**Also, when I put "Everyone had nearly forgotten about Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un", that's because I had forgotten about them ^^ Oh yeah, and I know that Kohaku isn't in my story, and I know that he's supposed to travel with Sesshomaru. Since I didn't put him in the beginning, I'm not gonna have him in the story. Hope that is cleared up.  
**

**Again, I will not be putting up a new chapter anytime in the next week because well...I won't be here. I'll try to update as soon as I get back, but I get lazy a lot...soooooo...**

**Yeah. **

**Reviews are appreciated, as well as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism ^^ **

**Cya**

**Love, Sesshyfan123  
**


End file.
